


I'm Your Forever

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Toby thinks about Happy after the events of 3x17.Quintis one-shot.





	I'm Your Forever

As carefully as he could manage, Toby simultaneously kept his grip on Happy and opened the door leading into her apartment. His worry of disturbing her somehow succeeded in its cautious approach. He stepped through the threshold without his fiancé stirring.

With the back of his foot, he quietly kicked the door closed behind him. 

The doc advanced towards the bedroom, Happy still slumbering soundlessly in his arms.

He silently peeled off both her shoes and her jacket once entering the space, but left removing the dark shirt and pants as separate task for the morning. Gingerly, he tucked the engineer underneath a slew of blankets, resting her head and crown of hair against one of the pillows.

Toby exhaled, eyes raking fondly over her sleeping figure. He outstretched one of his fingers, tenderly tracing it along her soft face.

He thought about what she saw today. What she must’ve endured. And how strong she was for getting through it. How strong she was for getting through almost three decades of those fears.

But it still tugged his heart in so many different directions he couldn’t even count them all.

She was afraid of losing him. Even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud, what scared her most was losing him.

God, it physically hurt to know that. That she could even fathom him ever leaving.

More than anything in the entire world, he loved her. With his whole being he loved her. Every single nerve inside harbored his deep feelings for her. Every new pulse of blood that pumped under his layer of skin was a fresh amalgam of adoration, of lust, of passion, of affection, of devotedness. Every day he loved her more than the one before. 

How could she not have faith in that?

But when Toby pondered it longer, he knew her mindset wasn’t completely nonsensical. 

She spent years getting rejected in the foster system. The first time she opened up to him, he’d inadvertently slept through their date. She was forced to decline his marriage proposal. She believed she was pregnant, only to later on learn it was a false positive. And just last week, her father, the man she’d spent twenty five years searching for, had just been sent to prison.

He wanted her to know that he still loved her. 

Despite what she may have underwent in her past, he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her in their future.

She didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve any of it.

And Toby was determined to protect her from suffering those feelings. 

She may not have ever been apart of any real families growing up, but now, they would make one of their own. He was her forever. He was her consistent, dependable, withstanding, loving, devoted, forever. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Happy mumbled something nearly incoherent in her sleep as her body slightly shifted. “Toby…”

He rubbed her hair softly, shushing her comfortingly, letting her know he was by her side. “I’m right here, Happy,” he said softly, “I’m always right here.”


End file.
